


The Urge To Cover Oneself (And One's Family)

by BronzedMe



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzedMe/pseuds/BronzedMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside Satsuki's head towards the end of episode 18. Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Urge To Cover Oneself (And One's Family)

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I posted on Fanfiction.net and am uploading here. I always wondered what Satsuki was feeling when she found out Ryuko was her sister, so I decided to write a drabble to fill in the gaps.

_Move. Move. Move._ The urge hissed at Satsuki, causing her to teeter in her custom made imprint. The resounding pain couldn't scream louder than the urge to move, to run, from this spot. She was too exposed, weak to enemy fire here. Here, cowering without her weapon or shield, the wind caressing where they once had been.

Even while trying to regain control of her body, the shame burned straight through Satsuki. Weak. Was this as far as she could reach? Was her mother, was Ragyo this far out of reach? The question burned brighter as Junketsu engulfed Ragyo. Oh, Satsuki thought, so this is Junketsu's power. The power I couldn't even touch.

And through it all, as brash as ever, stood the transfer student, Matoi Ryuko. Satsuki's pinky twitched, pure dislike and the memory of their fights causing her body to attempt to guard itself. She was as strong an ally as she was an enemy, or at least Satsuki hoped. Because she was all that stood in Ragyo's way.

And just like that, every inch of Satsuki lit up, burned with discomfort. Matoi's heart rested in clear view, beaming with the oh so familiar, oh so painful light of life fibers. Ragyo's next words hit her like a punch to the gut. Daughter.

_Daughter. Life Fiber. Life Fiber infused Daughter. Daughter. Daughter. Daughter. Daughter. **Sister.**_

The ache hit Satsuki's heart immediately, like the fist around Ryuko's. This was her. The daughter Ragyo had thrown away so easily, the sister Satsuki longed for so much during her younger, lonely years.

The part of her not in shock knew this would be a problem. But everything faded to red around Satsuki. Red like Life Fibers, like part of her mother's vibrant hair, like her favorite tea, like Ryuko.

It hit her strongly, that familiar urge. The one she herself had pointed out. The urge humans had, to cover themselves, and apparently those important to them. The wind winded through the battlefield, striking her soon after it did Ryuko. And at that moment, the chant continued in her head.

_Move. Move. Move._


End file.
